Ella
by Isabela Black
Summary: Hermione anda con Draco...a escondidas...pero tambien anda con Harry. Que pasara si le pidieran que....Mejor leanlo


**Desclaimer:** aunque muera y reviva tres veces, aunque aprenda hacer esa cosa de los muñequitos creo que se llama budu y aunque saque 10 en mate. (ya que es algo muy dificil) mi hermoso, sexy, bonito, cariñoso, inteligente y todos los demas adjetivos buenos que se le pueda dar a una persona Draco Malfoy nunca sera mio!! snifF!

**Summary:** Hermione anda con Draco a escondidas...ella anda con Harry pero que pasara cuando él le pide...mejor leanlo! este fic salio en un momento de tristesa y al escuchar la cancion de QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO DE ALEJANDRA GUZMAN!

**Autora:** Yo!!!! si YO!!! muajaja...con ayuda de la serie de "FRUIT BASKET" si alguien ya la vio se puede dar cuenta que el la misma historia...bueno una parte de la historia!

**Dediacación:** a todas las niñas! que me siguen en mis fics y que le gusta como escribo las adoro!!! son lo mejor kissiables and hugs!

* * *

Estaba acostado sobre su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que entro a Hogwarts. Todo había cambiado para él, su vida, su forma ser, sus hábitos...todo en él y todo por...ella. 

Ella siempre estaba hay, ella era la que lo había cambiado, ella lo había ayudado, ella lo había salvado, ella lo había enseñado a sentir, a perdonar, a ser amable, a...amar.

Si ella le había ayudado a amar a entender que es eso. Él nunca lo había sentido, él nunca había sentido afecto por alguien más, él antes no sabia que era sentir, pero por ella lo aprendió.

Estaba esperándola, como siempre, como todas las noches. Siempre la esperaba en su cuarto, acostado sobre su cama. Así era todas las noches desde que había empezado su _relación_, si así se le podría decir.

Por que lo de ellos no era estar todo el día juntos, agarrados de la mano. No su relación era solo entre ellos dos, solo en su mundo, lejos de todos, lejos de los perjuicios, criticas, ofensas, lejos de todo lo malo.

Ellos hacían su propio mundo cuando estaban juntos, no existía nadie más solo ellos dos. Solo eran dos personas amándose, queriéndose.

No sabia como había empezado todo, no podía explicar como el puso empezar a quererla. Era una de las preguntas que siempre se hacia¿como podía estar con ella¿Como llego a quererla¿Como es que la...amaba?

Por que si la amaba con todo su corazón, aunque algunos creyeran que no tenía. Era lo más importante para él, daría todo por ella pero para ella no era lo mismo.

Escucho como se habría la puerta del cuarto, escucho unos pasos, sabia que era ella conocía sus pasos tanto como los suyos, aparte olía a ella, olía a lavanda.

- Estas cansado?- pregunto, como todas las noches lo hacia, con su tono de voz se preocupación.

- No, solo estaba recostado- dije sentándome sobre la cama, con una pequeña sonría en mi cara- tu como estas?- le pregunte como ella siempre me preguntaba.

- un poco cansada- dijo caminando hacia a mi- hoy fue un mal día- subiéndose a la cama y acostándose sobre mis piernas.

- por que?, que paso?- le pregunte preocupado, empezando acariciarle el pelo.

- lo mismo de siempre, mis dos dolores de cabeza- cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias.

- ya te dije, Herm, que no te preocupes tanto- dándole un beso en la frente.

- ya lo se, Draco

Ese era uno de los motivos mas grandes por los que no podía ser una pareja normal, por sus sangres. por que ella era una sangre sucia mientras que él una sangre limpia, pero para él, ella era lo mas puro que existían en su vida.

Para él ella no tenia sangre sucia o pura, a él no le importaba. Solo le importaba estar a su lado, estar junto a ella para siempre y por siempre. Con ella era totalmente feliz.

- y como te fue a ti hoy?- le pregunto Hermione, abriendo los ojos para verlo.

- como siempre, Pansy pegada, Zabinni con sus dichosos planes para conquistarte, aunque hay veces que no aguanto y quisiera mandarle una maldición imperdonable.

- Draco, ni se te ocurra-dijo un poco seria- sabes que tenemos que guardar las...

- apariencias, por que todo mundo lo puede descubrir y mas Potter lo puede saber y nunca mas estaríamos juntos- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ya lo se Hermione, créeme siempre lo traigo en la cabeza.

- sabes que me gustaría mucho solo tener que estar contigo, sin estar con nadie mas y poder ser feliz como si fuéramos una pareja normal- dijo acostándolo en la cama junto a ella.

- sabes que a mi nada me haría mas feliz en el mundo que estar junto a ti todo el tiempo- dijo Draco abrazándola- pero no podemos hacer nada mas.

- sabes que te amo verdad?- dijo Hermione dándole una beso

- claro que lo se y sabes que yo también te amo y daría todo por ti verdad?- dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara

- por eso te amo- dijo escondiendo su cara en su pecho- siempre te preocupas por mi

- sabes que siempre lo haré y te prometo que nunca dejare que sufras

- yo tampoco

Se quedaron así abrazados, en es momento solo existían ellos dos, nade mas. Solo ellos dos se amaban y sabían que el uno daría todo por el otro y que nunca se dejarían, ni se lastimarían.

Estuvieron hablando, contándose sobre todo lo que pensaban o sentían. Se estuvieron demostrando lo mucho que se amaban y todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

- Ya me tengo que ir- dijo hermione parando su sección de besos

- no te puedes quedar un ratito mas?- le pregunto con cara que no se podría negar

- Draco sabes que si fuera por mí me quedaría todo el tiempo, pero me quede de ver con Harry en el entrenamiento- dijo parándose de la cama

- Si, como siempre Potter ante nosotros- dijo enojado

- Draco ya hablamos de todo esto- dijo acercándose de nuevo a él

- mejor vete, él te esta esperando- dijo parándose rápidamente de la cama

- Draco por favor no te enojes- dijo abrazándolo por atrás

- No te dije que mejor ya te fueras- dijo soltándose de ella

- Siempre es lo mismo de siempre- dijo ella un poco molesta- siempre peleamos por lo mismo, odio que enojes por esto

- como no quieres que me enoje por esto, te eh dicho miles de veces que lo dejes que no tienes por que andar con él- dijo Draco exaltado.

- es para aparentar no entiendes, es mejor así

- pero no tiene nada que ver por que no entiendes?- le grito

- contigo no se puede hablar, siempre terminamos así, peleados- dijo Hermione dándose la media vuelta para salir por la puerta

Draco se quedo hay parado como siempre. Por que siempre que venia la despedida ellos tenían que pelear por algo, siempre.

Hermione iba caminando por el pasto, tenia que llegar rápido al campo de quidditch. Se quedo de ver hay con Harry, le tenia guardado una sorpresa. Ya llevaba con el un año, un año de estar junto a Draco y Harry.

Por que el día que Harry le pidió que fuera su novia, ese día empezó todo su juego con Draco, primero todo fue por un plan de Draco pero poco a poco se fueron enamorando los dos.

Sabía que algo importante tendría que decirle Harry. Ya iban en 7º año y seguro el quería hablarle de su relación, ya faltaba la mitad del año para salir de Hogwarts así que tal vez era eso.

Llego al campo y vio que ya estaba hay Harry con una sonrisa como siempre. A veces le dolía estar engañándolo sabia que él no se lo merecía, pero tampoco lo quería dejar, sentía como si ya fuera parte de ella.

- Hola Harry- dijo dándole un beso

- Hola preciosa- dijo devolviéndole el beso- como estas?

- bien y tu?- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

- mejor junto a ti- dijo dándole otro beso

- de algo querías hablar conmigo no?- dijo Hermione curiosa de que le quería decir su novio.

- es algo muy importante y bueno mejor siéntanle- dijo ayudándola a subir algunas de las gradas que había hay, para que se sentara.

- bueno dime que pasa Harry- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- bueno...yo...quería pedirte algo- dijo Harry muy nervioso- este Hermione sabes que nosotros...pues nos conocemos de siempre y...pues ya llevamos un año junto y bueno yo quería preguntarte si...este...

- dime que me quiere preguntar Harry- dijo agarrándole la mano- tranquilo

- bueno aquí voy- dijo sacando una estuche de su bolsillo- Hermione, tu quisieras casarte conmigo?- dijo abriendo la pequeña caja que contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, estaba demasiado impresionada. Nunca creyó que Harry le fuera a preguntar eso, estaba en chock.

- Claro después de Hogwarts- le aclaro Harry rápidamente- que dices Hermione?

- yo...este...- no sabia que decir estaba muy confundida

Después un lugar escondido unos ojos grises veían toda la escena, estaba enojado, lleno de celos. Se levanto y se fue. Tenia que tomar una dedición.

- si quieres piénsalo Herm- dijo Harry abrazándola

- lo pensare bien Harry- dijo Hermione dándole un beso y levantándose- voy a dar una vuelta

- esta bien, te estaré esperando en la sala común- dijo Harry levantándose él también.

Hermione empezó a caminar hacia el lago, su lugar favorito. No sabia que hacer estaba demasiado confundida por un lado amaba a Draco pero por otro no quería lastimar a Harry. Tenia que pensar muy bien lo que tenía que decirle a Harry y tenía que avisarle a Draco.

Era lo que mas difícil iba a ser, avisarle a Draco, se enojaría de eso estaba segura. Se levanto esta decida tenia que avisarle a Draco antes de tomar una decisión pero antes de que empezara a caminar un lechuza le soltó una carta a sus pies.

Tenia con una fina caligrafía, Hermione Granger en la parte de enfrente, se agacho y la abrió la carta. Y la empezó a leer. Era de Draco y la quería ver ahorita en el lugar de siempre.

Era el momento adecuado para decirle de una vez la noticia, empezó a correr hacia la a habitación de siempre.

Draco estaba sentado sobre un sillón, esperándola. Había decidido lo que tenia que hacer, era por el bien de ella, aunque sintiera que se iba a morir tenia que hacerlo.

Escucho como alguien habría la puerta, como siempre. Se volteo y hay estaba ella roja y sofocada, venia corriendo a su encuentro. Se levanto y camino hacia ella.

- Hermione necesito hablar contigo- dijo Draco frente a ella

- yo también necesito hablar contigo- dijo acercándose a él.

- Hermione sabes muy bien que yo te dije un día que siempre buscaría tu bienestar y que nunca dejaría que sufrieras- dijo agarrándola por los hombros- sabes que te amo y que siempre te amare y que eres lo mas valioso para mi...

- tu también para mi Draco, pero no se por que me dices todo esto- dijo Hermione confundida

- por que te amo- dijo abrazándola

- yo también te amo

- se todo sobre que Potter te pidió que te casaras con él- le dijo Draco a oído

- Draco, yo...no- dijo Hermione nerviosa soltándose de él.

- Te entiendo Hermione no te preocupes- dijo acariciándole la mejilla

- pero yo...

- siempre te voy a amar si?- dijo Draco dándole un beso- nunca lo olvides por favor, nunca olvides que todo lo que voy hacer esto por tu bien.

- como que lo que vas hacer es por mi bien?- dijo Hermione muy confundida.

- te amo- dándole un beso. El ultimo beso

- siempre te amare Draco

Draco la apunto con la varita y dijo solamente una palabra.

- Obliviate!- dijo con todo su dolor

Hermione cayó desmayada en sus brazos. Sentía como algo dentro de él se rompía. Le había borrado todos sus momentos juntos, todo lo que sentía por él.

- Te amo con todo mi ser - dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

La cargo y la saco de la habitación y la llevo a fuera en un pasillo solitario, donde había empezado todo. La dejo en el suelo, sentada. Faltaba poco para que se despertara.

Sabía que después de esto no habría vuelta atrás, no mas noches solos, no mas caricias, no mas besos, no mas momentos de felicidad.

Pero él sabia que a su lado no seria feliz, siempre habría personas de por medio que no lo dejarían ser feliz, personas que los lastimarían mucho. Era lo mejor para ella.

Vio como Hermione se empezaba a mover en el piso. Tenia que ver si había olvidado todo.

- Despiértate, Granger- dijo Draco, lo más fríamente que pudo.

- eh?...- susurro Hermione, abriendo los ojos- que hago aquí?- dijo parándose del suelo, confundida.

- te quedaste dormida Granger

- Creo que ya me di cuenta Malfoy- cuando dijo esas palabras Draco sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él pero sabia que tenia que fingir- Harry!- Dijo Hermione empezando a caminar.

Draco siguió a Hermione de cerca, tenia que estar seguro de que llegaría a su Sala Común. Vio que cuando llegaba, estaba Harry sentado afuera del retrato.

- Hermi, me tenia preocupado- dijo Harry abrazándola- donde estabas amor?

- no te preocupes estaba bien- dijo Hermione dándole un beso- Harry...ya pensé bien lo que me preguntaste y me encantaría!- dijo aventándose sobre él.

Hermione vio sobre el hombro de Harry, vio que Draco salía de su escondite y emprendía su camino hacia otro lugar. Hermione se había dado cuenta de que Draco la había seguido pero por una extraña razón no le había molestado al contrario algo dentro de ella sentía como si fuera algo normal estar cerca de él.

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, algo extraño había pasado al ver a Draco, había sentido una gran felicidad. _Tal vez es por la felicidad que estoy viviendo, _pensó Hermione.

Draco iba caminando por los pasillos, ya nada le importaba ya no esta Hermione con él. Pero estaba seguro de que ella seria muy feliz.

Todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había sentido fue gracias a...

_Ella.

* * *

_

los amos a todos y kissiables y grax por leer este fic! y por sus hermosos reviews! que para mi son los mas importante y preciable!

REviews!REviews!REviews!

Aprieten el Hermoso y boton que dice Go! y dejen su comentarioa grax!!

**EL BOTON DE GO! LOS LLAMA!**

**USTEDES QUIEREN APRETAR ESE BOTON Y USTEDES QUIEREN DEJAR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Ustedes quiren dejar comentario, ustedes quieren dejar comentario-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-**


End file.
